The Nightmare before Laura
by Krissy7p
Summary: Laura Lyn was just your normal girl who didn't believe in the supernatural. But, after her friend is taken to Halloween Town, she will have to accept that something in this world can't be explained.
1. Meet Laura Lyn

_Hi, this is my first nightmare before Christmas fiction so go easy on me please. I've seen the movie tons of time and I've wanted to do this kind of story before so here it goes. Now on with the show!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Tim Burtons "The Nightmare before Christmas." So will you lawyers stop calling me!

Laura Lyn sat on a bench in the middle of the street in her home town of Taverns. She was waiting for her best friend, Alyssa, to show up. A new book store had opened up in town and Laura was practically dying to see it with her. The wind blew strongly against Laura's face. Her shoulder length black hair flew wildly around her. Her amber eyes narrowed against the sun. Finally, she spotted Alyssa running down the street with a smile on her face. Laura stood up from her bench and waved at her friend.

"What took you so long?" Laura asked.

"Sorry, but I was at my grandmother's house." Alyssa explained. "She gave me this necklace that she found in a graveyard." She showed Laura a golden necklace that had a black rose locket on it. Laura looked at it with disgust.

"Ewe, you do know you're holding something that came from a graveyard right?" Laura asked. "Why would your grandma give you something like that anyway?"

"I don't know." Alyssa replied. "She did tell me though that I had to take good care of this necklace." She slipped the necklace back in to her pocket and the two made their way to the book store. "Did you hear about what happened to Billy?"

"No, what happened?" Laura asked with mild interest.

"Well, I heard that last night Billy was sitting in his room and he dropped the remote to his TV." Alyssa explained. "He got on the floor to find the remote and when he looked under his bed, he saw a pair of big red eyes staring back at him." Alyssa gave a shiver after she finished her story.

"It's all rubbish." Laura said. "Billy was just having an over active imagination."

"That's what you always say when strange things happen." Alyssa said with a pout. "Can't you just admit that weird and unexplainable things happen once in a while?" Alyssa flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder and waited for Laura's answer.

"No, I can't." Laura answered. "I can't because there are no things that are supernatural." That was a strong belief of Laura. Everything had to be logical and everything could be explained. This made it very hard of people to get along with her. Alyssa sighed with defeat and the two continued their walk towards the book store.

Unknown to Laura and Alyssa though. Three children were watching them. The first child was dressed in a devils costume, the second was dressed as a witch, and the third was in a skeleton costume.

"Are you sure that girl is the one Mr. Boogie Boogie wants?" The devil named Lock asked the skeleton named Barrel.

"Yep, that's the one." Barrel confirmed. The witch called Shock made an angry noise and glared at the girl.

"I'm much prettier than her." She stated and looked at her cohorts for agreement. Lock and Barrel looked at each other unsurely.

"Of course Shock, what ever you say." Barrel agreed. Shock glared at the two. Lock, shushed the two and pointed at Laura and Alyssa who were becoming smaller as they walked further away from the three.

"We should follow her and then, at night, we'll snatch her and take her to Oogie Boogie." He explained. Barrel giggled sinisterly.

"This will be even more fun than that time we kidnapped the Sandy Claws." Barrel said laughing. Lock and Shock nodded in agreement and all three started laughing together. Then suddenly, they disappeared.

_Is that a good start to the fic? By the way, I didn't spell Santa Clause wrong. That's how they spelled and said his name in Halloween Town. Sorry if ya'll already know this but I just don't want any reviews saying that I need to learn how to spell Santa Clause. Read it, love it, and review it. Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos._


	2. Kidnapped

_Okay, you wanted more. Then I'll give you more. Thanks for all the reviews! I adore them. Now, for your reading enjoyment, here is chapter 2. Now on with the show!_

Laura sat on the couch in her house's living room. It was late and her parents wouldn't be home for a few hours. Laura grabbed the remote and started watching TV. After 10 minutes of searching for something to watch, she gave up and turned it off. It was quiet in the house. The only sounds to be heard, was the wind that had been blowing outside. Laura sat on the couch and stared outside a window in to the dark street. That's when she saw something run outside across her lawn. Laura blinked a few times to clear her eyes in case they had been deceiving her. She drew her face closer and closer to the window. So close that her face almost touched the glass. Suddenly, the doorbell rang which caused Laura to jump in surprise. Laura walked away from the window and slowly walked towards the front door. She opened the door and, to her relief, found Alyssa on her porch.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked in relief. Alyssa stepped into the house and stood before her friend.

"It was really creepy at my house so I thought it would be better if I came here." She explained.

"Well, you can stay here if you like." Laura offered. Alyssa smiled gratefully and sat down on the couch. Laura shook her head and laughed at herself. The thought that she had almost freaked out over something strange was very funny to her. She then joined Alyssa on the couch. As soon as Laura sat down, Alyssa held out her hand to her. In the palm of her hand was the necklace that she had shown Laura earlier that day. "What?"

"Here, you can have my necklace as payment for letting me stay over." She replied. She placed the necklace in Laura's hand. Laura gazed upon the necklace for a while. The gold chain was worn but it still, faintly, showed some gold on it. The black rose locket was old and weathered looking. The black paint on the petals was chipping off. Over all, it was still a very good necklace. She slipped the necklace in to her pajama pocket and that was when Laura noticed that she was a little under dressed. Alyssa was still wearing the clothes she had worn that day. Laura on the other hand was already in her pajamas. She had a long, black, silk top on over a pair of orange, baggy, pajama pants. Laura smiled in embarrassment while Alyssa looked at her confused. Laura then remembered about the thing she saw crossing her lawn.

"Alyssa, I know you were in a hurry to get here but did you have to run over my lawn." She said to Alyssa. Alyssa gave Laura a puzzled look.

"I didn't run over your yard, I came up the drive way." She said. Just then, a loud crash came from up stairs. The two looked up with surprise and then looked at each other. They slowly got up from the couch and went up to the second floor. When they reached the floor, the two could hear the faint noises of people talking. The voices seemed to be coming from Laura's room. Alyssa and Laura quietly approached the door to Laura's room and placed their ears close to the door. They could hear the voices more clearly now.

"I don't see why we had to climb up all the way to the second floor." The voice of a boy whined. Then there was the sound of someone being hit.

"Because, we want to take her by surprise." The voice a little girl said harshly.

"Why couldn't we just get her while she was waiting at the front door?" Another boy voice asked.

"Will both of you block heads stop whining!" The girl yelled. Laura looked at Alyssa.

"Did you bring someone else here with you?" She asked in a whisper. Alyssa shook her head. "Maybe you should see if their friends of yours." Alyssa reluctantly nodded. She knocked on the door quickly and the two waited for a response from who ever was inside. When no response came Alyssa slowly opened the door and looked inside. Suddenly, she was yanked inside of the room by someone and the door closed rapidly in front of Laura's face. Laura stared at the door for a moment in shock and then quickly opened the door and ran into the room. She saw inside three little children, gathered around her open window. One of them, a skeleton had a black sack hung over their shoulder. From inside the bag, Laura could hear the screams of Alyssa. Two of the children jumped out of the window, brimming with laughter. The kid with the sack placed the sack on the window ledge, and then shoved the sack out the two story window. Laura heard a soft thud which she thought was the sound of the sack hitting the ground.

"Hurry up Barrel we don't have all night you know!" A boy's voice came from outside of the house. The skeleton boy then jumped out of the window. Laura ran over to the window, relieved that the three monsters didn't see her. She saw that the three children, and the sack containing Alyssa, were sitting inside a bath tub. When the bath tub started moving, Laura almost fainted. The children then laughed maliciously as they rode off into the night. With Alyssa trapped with them.

_There you go. I tried to make this chapter longer than the first one and I did so yah for me! What does Oogie Boogie want with Alyssa? Who knows? I don't think I even know. Oh wait, I do know. Never mind then. Read it, love it, and review it. Four or more reviews please. Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos._


	3. Into the woods we go!

_Here we go with chapter 3. Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I was such a scatter brain. Anywho, without further ado, on with the show!_

Laura stared out the window for what seemed like hours. She just couldn't get her head straight after seeing Alyssa being kidnapped by children in costumes. At first she pinched herself to see if she wasn't just dreaming. That proved to be pointless for now she had a mark on her arm. Laura knew that she wasn't dreaming but she would not accept what had just happened. Finally, Laura walked away from the window, left the room, went down the stairs, and walked out the front door of the house. She then walked across the street and into the woods where Alyssa's kidnappers had gone. It didn't matter if Laura's logic was going against what she was doing, for her body would still walk through the woods. She kept walking until she could no longer see any signs of the road. Usually, fear would set in by now but, for some reason, the fear of losing track of Alyssa was even more fearful. Laura was foolish though because she didn't bring any shoes with her and she stepped on many rock and pieces of wood. Soon she had a cut on her foot and it was starting to hurt.

Finally, after about and hour of walking, Laura could hear the same voices of the children. She spotted a clearing up ahead that was surrounded by just one circle of trees. The trees had strange pictures on them. One had a shamrock on it and another had a heart. The children kidnappers were standing in front of a tree that had a jack-o-lantern on it. Laura quickly hid behind on of the trees and glanced over to the witch, skeleton, and devil. She could faintly hear their conversation.

"Now, are you sure you got the right own?" The witch asked the skeleton sternly. The skeleton jumped into the moving bathtub and quickly opened and closed the sack that contained Alyssa. He jumped back out and nodded eagerly to his cohort.

"Yep, it's the one with the brown hair alright." He answered proudly, as if being right for once had made his year. The devil shook his head and marched towards the picture on the tree and grabbed what looked like, from Laura's point of view, a golden doorknob.

"We don't have time for this; we need to get the girl to Oogie Boogie before he gets impatient." The boy said with the attitude of someone who thinks they know everything. "You know how he gets when Mr. Boogie becomes impatient." All three kids shuttered at this comment and nodded at each other in agreement. The witch girl walked up to the arrogant devil and shoved him away from the door and grabbed the doorknob herself.

"Well then, move it!" She ordered the two boys who quickly obeyed her command and jumped into the bath tub. The bathtub approached the tree and waited for the witch to turn the doorknob. The girl turned the knob and opened the jack-o-lantern picture, which turned out to be a door. She jumped into the tub just as it, the children, and the sack that held Alyssa were sucked into the tree. The picture door closed and Laura was once again alone. Laura stepped away from her hiding place and walked into the circle of trees and looked around her. What had just happened was just as confusing to her as the incident in her room. She stepped towards the pumpkin tree and made a move to touch the golden knob, when finally, her logical thinking stopped her. Laura moved away from the tree and laughed at herself. She placed a hand on her forehead and laughed some more.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself in humor, "I am in the woods, chasing three costumed children, riding in a bathtub." This statement made Laura laugh even harder than before. "Look at me, I'm covered in dirt and I don't even know if what I'm chasing is even real." Then another voice spoke up in her thoughts.

"You know that its real, you saw it with your own eyes." The voice reasoned, "Those kids kidnapped Alyssa and you need to help her." Laura considered what the voice was saying and she found that its words were true. Though she still forced herself to believe it was just some crazy, realistic dream.

"Fine, I'll go along with this dream thing." Laura said as she approached the pumpkin tree and grabbed the door knob. "But when this is over, I am seriously getting a therapist to help me with my dream state." She turned the knob and opened the pumpkin door and looked inside the dark emptiness that was inside the tree. Laura looked down and saw nothing but a dark, endless tunnel. Just as she was about to close the door, a wisp of air came from the darkness and sucked her into the tree. Laura let out a yell as she was pulled down into the depths of the darkness, not knowing where it would take her. The jack-o-lantern door closed and the night was quiet once again.

_Wat do ya'll think? Laura is finally going to make it to Halloween town but what will she find there? Who will she meet? Also, what is Alyssa thinking while all of this is going on? Find out next time in chapter 4. Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, Bathe the Whales, and Pay the hobos._


	4. Sorry

Hey everyone. Just wanted to let you know that I won't be updating my stories for a few more weeks. My cat just died and I really don't want to write anything until I'm fully over it. And nobody better give me crap saying that I haven't even update anyways! I don't want to hear anything bout it kay? I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, Bathe the Whales, and Pay the Hobos.


	5. Prance and Pounce

_Finally! I'm updating this story. What has it been, two or three months since my last update? Well, I hate to keep ya'll in suspense. If you aren't in suspense, then poopie on you. Now, on with the show!_

"What is it?" asked a feminine voice

"I don't know." replied a husky voice. The voice sounded hoarse and ragged. "What ever it is though sure is ugly." The sound of someone being smacked was heard. Then someone was mumbling gruffly under their breath.

"That's rude, sure it doesn't have any claws or anything scary," the first voice scolded the second, "That doesn't mean its ugly." Laura heard all of this while as she vaguely returned to consciousness. At first, the voices were very muffled and unclear, now she could hear the two as if she were right next to them. Though Laura could hear the two strangers, she couldn't see them. Her vision was very blurry, probably from the fall she had.

'Where did I fall to?' she thought vaguely. The two voices were whispering to each other now, something that made Laura quite uncomfortable. Slowly, but surely, her sight was clearing. At the moment, she could make out two blurry figures towering over her. The source of the voices no doubt, Laura determined. She then started to take in her other senses. Her hands felt could stone beneath her. 'Okay, so I'm on the ground somewhere, that's a start at least.'

Laura could taste cold air, almost a deadly chill. She felt the cold all over her; it sent chills up her spine. She smelled, to her utter confusion, something that was rotting and dead. In fact, that's all Laura could smell, rotting substances. Her vision was progressing even more, the blurry figures were becoming more detailed and Laura could detect the sun rising from the east. There was an orange and pick glow in the sky. Finally, Laura could see clearly. Everything was clear, detailed, and in focus. What she saw though, made her wish she couldn't see again.

The two figures, who had been whispering to each other the whole time, were two monsters standing over Laura. One was a werewolf wearing a buttoned up checkered shirt and overalls. Its teeth were razor sharp, like rows of rotting knives. The creature's eyes were narrowed, giving Laura a look that a predator might give its prey before attacking. The very thought crossed Laura's mind as she stared in fear, 'What if it wants to eat me!'

The second monster was a cat-like animal. Had the appearance of a cheetah, but was standing upright on its hind legs. The cat's claws were about 4 ½ inches long. Two long, dripping with salvia, fangs hung from its mouth. Laura was reminded of a picture of a saber tooth tiger she had seen in a science textbook. The creature's eyes had a mysterious glow to them, though they did not seem to have evil in them.

Both monsters were equally terrifying in Laura's opinion. She quickly got up from her spot on the ground and jumped back a few feet. She held her arms in front of her face and screamed in horror.

"Please, don't kill me!" Laura cried, praying that the cry might change the creature's minds about eating her. When she detected no movements from her supposed antagonist, Laura lowered her arms. To her surprise, the monsters didn't move from their spots. They both looked at her confused. The werewolf stepped forward towards Laura.

"Why would we want to kill you?" It asked. Its voice matched the second one she had heard earlier. Laura was dumbfounded; she didn't expect that the creatures could talk. Not only that, she hadn't really thought up a reason why the two would want to attack. Laura was about to speak when the cat monster gracefully jumped over to her and smiled.

"I understand we do look pretty frightening don't we?" The cat asked with the same feminine voice as before. The female cat held out a paw to Laura to shake. Laura, reluctantly, took the paw and shakes it. "I'm very sorry that we scared you, I'm Prance" Prance smiled and showed all of her sharp fangs. She motioned her head towards the werewolf, who was now leaning on a stone wall. "The werewolf is Pounce; don't let him scare you, he's nothing but a teddy bear." Laura felt a tad bit better than before, knowing that the two wouldn't cause her any harm. Pounce snorted, it sounded more like a snarl though.

"Teddy bear my foot!" He said sarcastically. The werewolf sent a straight glare towards Laura. "Just don't mess with me and we won't have a problem." Prance waved a paw at him and returned to Laura. The smile was still on the cat's face.

"Well, you know who we are, who are you?" She asked cheerfully. Laura was a little cautious towards the werewolf, but she felt very comfortable with Prance. She trusted the cat and decided to introduce herself.

"I'm Laura Lyn," Laura felt proud to have gathered the courage to speak. "I'm a human" She added, remembering that Prance and Pounce were wondering what she was earlier.

Laura smiled and thought that everything was going to be okay for now. Then it hit her, Laura realized that she was talking to a walking, talking cat and a werewolf. This was Laura Lyn, the serious, no non-sense girl who didn't believe in anything supernatural. She turned from Prance and started walking away. She wanted to walk far away, from anything, she wanted to go back home. Laura looked around and noticed that they all were on a stone bridge with tall stone walls. One side, the side Prance and Pounce were at, had an extremely tall gate. The end Laura was at lead to the woods. They looked closely like the woods she had went into to find Alyssa. That was when she remembered, she came to find Alyssa. Alyssa was her best friend; she couldn't leave her like that. Strangely enough, Laura also remembered the conversation she had with herself before she went into the pumpkin door in the tree. Not wanting to have another conversation like that again, Laura turned around with a bit larger courage and returned to Prance and Pounce.

"What was that all about?" Pounce asked with little interest. Prance glared at him before turning a concerned face to Laura. Laura tried to put on her best smile.

"Nothing just needed to think." She replied. There was an awkward silence among the three. Laura thought of ways to clear the silence. One very obvious question came to mind. "Umm…where am I anyway?" Prance looked very pleased to have something to stop the quiet.

"Oh, you don't know?" She asked in awe. The cat was amazed to have met someone totally unlike herself and to not know her home town. "You should be right pleased you know," She threw her furry arms in the air to emphasize the gate. "You're at the entrance to Halloween Town!"

_So, do ya'll like it? I kinda adlibbed most of the chapter. I'll try to update the chapter as soon as I can. If you read my other stories and are awaiting a new chapter, don't worry cause I'll be updating them soon also. Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, Bathe the Whales, and Pay the Hobos. Catch ya on the flip-flop eggo waffle side!_


End file.
